


Sorry

by DulcieFlorbelle



Series: Endings and Beginnings [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F!LW remembers a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

The fitful sleep she had fallen into was short lived, as she jolted upright from the dirty mattress. Blood. She could smell it. Felt her stomach dropping, bile rising up, cold sweat. The whining of a dog. 

_You could have saved him._

She remembered it still as though it happened yesterday. It wasn’t easy to forget when it was all she saw every time she closed her eyes. 

The snapping of a bear trap, a startled yelp. His leg was destroyed and he was… there was blood everywhere. 

_How could you have been so careless?_

Trembling fingers fiddled with the trap and finally undid it. She didn’t have any medical supplies on her, as she had forgotten to stock up before heading out for what she thought would be a quick scouting trip. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She tore off a strip of cloth from her own shirt, bandaging him as best she could.

“Shh.. I’m here.. Oh God… I’m so sorry.” She whispered to the whimpering dog, already beginning to hyperventilate herself. “I’m sorry.”

She carried him to a safe place like he were a puppy, cradling him in her arms and sliding down the wall. She tried to pet him, fingers coming away slick and wet. She held him like that till morning, talking to him softly, telling him what a good boy he always was. What broke her the most was feeling his tail thumping weakly against her leg. 

At dawn she buried him with the teddy bear he had taken to chewing on. 

It wasn’t until she lost him that she realized he was the only thing keeping her together. The death of her father had been so sudden. There was no time to mourn. Only time to act. She had never truly grieved. 

Gone. Her home, her father, her pet. 

Large, rough skinned arms wrapped around her, bringing her back to her body. She embraced the normally stoic ghoul, letting herself cry. Crying turned to sobbing soon, her little body shaking in his arms. 

Nothing was alright, and it wouldn’t be for a time she didn't want to imagine. But at least she was not alone.


End file.
